


Find you

by Semievil66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semievil66/pseuds/Semievil66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony catches Steve up on modern music. Steve reminisces, thinking about Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another piece inspired by a song. This time it was "Ready or not" by The Fugees. I don't own anything Marvel nor do I own any of the music mentioned. Let me know what you guys think, would love feedback.

Steve was sitting in Tony's lab listening to another one of his lectures, which were meant to catch him up on current culture. All he could think about was finding Bucky. The guilt didn't even come in waves anymore, it was just a constant gnawing on his conscience. He lost him. He felt personally responsible for all of it and there was no way of knowing what happened to one of the only people he cared about.  
"Earth to Capsicle? We thawed out your ears too, right?" Tony teased Steve.  
"Funny Stark, real funny" Steve quipped, which came out a bit more acerbic than he had intended. Tony raised an eyebrow, but he ultimately let it go, continuing onto the next song.  
"Now this album is considered a classic, although not everyone agrees on that. I know this is gonna be a bit out there for you, but I think you'd appreciate it" Tony explained, putting on "Ready or not" by The Fugees. Lauren Hill's voice gently crooning:

"Ready or not, here I come  
You can't hide,gonna find you,  
and take it slowly"

Steve felt as if his mind warped back to one of the summers when he and Bucky were kids. Steve couldn't have been more than 10, but he remembers trying to keep up with the other kids on the block when they played. Bucky would always slow down and make sure Steve was with them, checking to see if he was ok. Steve'd always say he was fine, even if he was wheezing from all the running. He hated that he slowed Bucky down, but loved that he took the time to check in with him.

"Ready or not, here I come  
You can't hide,gonna find you,  
and take it slowly"

Then there was the time Bucky spent 4th of July with him, cheering him up after he missed the fireworks display. Bucky spent all night being silly, making him laugh until he forgot that he was upset in the first place. The picture in his head was a little fuzzy, but from what he could remember, he even remembers Bucky getting him new art tools as a gift, thinking Bucky must've saved for months to get them for him. Bucky slapping him on the shoulder, saying it was no big deal, that it was worth it to see Steve smile.  
"Wow Cap, song must've really meant something. Man I knew I was good, but I didn't mean to get you all misty eyed."  
"Sorry about that" Steve blinked his eyes a few times, getting them to readjust and getting them dry again. His hand reached up to his shoulder, feeling as if Bucky's hand was just there. ‘I’m coming for you Bucky’ he thought


End file.
